España
by ForeverPrim
Summary: Katniss es una joven periodista que vive con su novio Gale en Nueva York. Las cosas marchan bien hasta que su jefe le manda ir a España a entrevistar a la actriz de moda, Annie Cresta. Una vez allí, Katniss comprenderá que el mundo de los famosos no es tan fantástico como lo pintan. ¿Soportará Katniss entrar en este mundo cuando conozca a Peeta Mellark, el hermanastro de Annie?
1. Cambio de aires

Hola gente :) Antes de nada, quería daros las gracias por pasaros por aquí. Esta historia surgió de mi alocada cabeza mientras estaba en el cine con mi hermano pequeño ayer, y no sé en que acabará, pero bueeno...

Se la dedico a todas esas personas que la leéis. Muchas gracias, en serio.

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genialísima Suzanne Collins. El resto es producto de mi cabeza y de mi aburrimiento.**

Bueno, y sin más, os dejo con el primer capítulo. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

-¡Atención, atención! Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 92640 con destino a Santiago de Compostela. Por favor, embarquen por la puerta 9.

Y aquí estoy yo. Corriendo como una desesperada por el aeropuerto de Nueva York en búsqueda de la puerta 9. Como siempre, llego tarde a los lugares más importantes. Pero esta vez no fue culpa mía. El taxista era un gilipollas que iba más lento que un caracol con sida. En todo el trayecto no dejó de ligar conmigo, y en un par de ocasiones su mano se acercó demasiado a mis muslos. Al final, le di una bofetada (aunque creo que merecía más) y me bajé del taxi cuando aun faltaba medio kilómetro para llegar. En cuanto entré en el aeropuerto, la última llamada para mi vuelo resonó por todo el edificio.

Por fin, consigo vislumbrar la maldita puerta de embarque. Le entrego mi tarjeta de embarque y mi pasaporte a la azafata, y entro por la puerta que me conducirá a mi avión. Al entrar en él, me siento en el primer lugar que encuentro libre, y me preparo para un largo viaje. Mientras el avión despega, yo repaso mentalmente el porqué de mi viaje, y todo lo que eso supuso.

**_*Flashback*_**

_**-**__Buenos días, cielo._

_-Buenos días, Gale- le digo a mi novio.- ¿Que tal has dormido?_

_-¿Dormir? Yo creo que lo que hemos hecho esta noche ha sido de todo menos eso._

_Yo le sonrío ampliamente. Es cierto. Anoche lo único que hicimos fue el amor. Porque lo que hacemos no es solo follar, sino entregarnos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. Porque él me ama, casi tanto como yo lo amo a él. Llevamos seis años siendo novios, y creo que fue la decisión más sabia de toda mi vida. Nunca había estado tan feliz como lo estoy ahora._

_Me levanto de la cama, consciente de que la mirada de Gale está clavada en mi cuerpo desnudo. Me visto con sencillez: pantalones negros de traje, la blusa blanca que Madge, mi mejor amiga, me regaló por mi cumpleaños, y unos botines negros de tacón. Le doy un suave beso a mi novio en los labios y me voy a trabajar. Al llegar a la redacción de la revista en donde trabajo, "Capitolio", me dirijo a Coin, la secretaria del jefe._

_-Buenos días, Coin- saludo fríamente. Ella es, después de mi jefe, la persona a la que más odio en el mundo. No es mala persona, pero es una lameculos del mandamás, y ese tipo de personas me pone de los nervios._

_-Katniss. Snow te espera en su despacho- me contesta, con el mismo tono de voz que yo empleé con ella._

_Asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo en esa dirección._

_Había olvidado decirlo. Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años y vivo en el centro de Nueva York. Ejerzo la profesión de periodista y, aunque el salario no es una maravilla, es algo que me gusta mucho y que llevo en la sangre. Mi madre, Effie, también es periodista, y mi abuela Mags también lo era._

_Entro en el despacho del jefe llamando previamente a la puerta con los nudillos. Me indica que me siente en la silla que está enfrente a la suya, y lo hago._

_-Bien, Katniss, te preguntarás porqué quiero verte._

_La verdad es que sí me lo preguntaba. El jefe y yo nos odiábamos mutuamente, y nunca me llamaba a su despacho a no ser que fuera para echarme la bronca. Pero esta semana no había hecho nada malo, así que, ¿qué quería decirme?_

_-Bien. Necesito que hagas una entrevista._

_-¿A quién?_

_-A una actriz española. Su nombre es Annie Cresta. Tiene tu misma edad, por eso pensé en ti para este trabajo. Podríais congeniar y que así la entrevista resulte más amena._

_-Espera, espera. ¿Tengo que ir a España?_

_-Sí. Tu avión sale mañana a las 11 de la mañana. Aquí tienes tu tarjeta de embarque y todos los papeles necesarios para tu estancia allí._

_-Pero, no puedo irme así como así. Tengo asuntos que arreglar aquí. Mi padre está enfermo..._

_Y eso es verdad. Haymitch, mi padre, tiene un serio problema en los pulmones y le cuesta respirar con normalidad. Todos los días voy a visitarlo; no puedo dejarlo solo y que ocurra lo peor._

_-Mira, Katniss. Sé que no será fácil, pero si no lo aceptas, no me quedará más remedio que despedirte._

_Esas palabras me dejan helada. No quiero que me despidan, así que cojo los papeles que me tiende esa serpiente y me marcho sin decir nada más._

_Al llegar a casa, descubro que Gale me ha preparado una cena romántica. Cenamos y hablamos de cosas triviales, hasta que le cuento lo del viaje._

_-¿Y vas a ir?_

_-No tengo más remedio, Gale. Sabes como es Snow. Es capaz de despedirme._

_-Lo sé, Catnip- ese es el apodo cariñoso que me puso cuando empezamos a salir.- Pero no aguantaré sin verte... ¿cuánto tiempo?_

_-No lo sé; no menos de una semana._

_-¡Dios, una semana! ¿Como crees que voy a aguantar eso?_

_-Gale, tranquilízate. Te llamaré todos los días, no tienes de que preocuparte..._

_-Pues me preocupo, ¿vale? A saber lo que puedes hacer en España..._

_Vale, esto es la gota que colma el vaso._

_-¿Que coño quieres decir? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Crees que me tiraré al primero que pase, como si fuera una vulgar ramera? ¿Es eso? Porque si no confías en mí, lo mejor es que lo dejemos de una vez._

_Esto último lo digo sin pensar, pero creo que realmente hace falta. Tras 6 años de noviazgo, él aun no confía en mí. ¡Lo que hay que oír!_

_-¿Realmente quieres eso, Kat?_

_-Si crees que voy a comportarme como una puta en España, sí, quiero dejarlo ya._

_-Está bien. Recogeré mis cosas y me marcho. Que te vaya bien._

_En cuanto se va por la puerta, rompo a llorar. He acabado con seis años de amor en solo unos minutos. ¡Genial, Katniss, te has superado!_

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

Y aquí estoy, en el avión, llegando a Santiago de Compostela, en Galicia, donde pasaré está semana, llorando y maldiciéndome por haber sido tan imbécil y haberlo dejado con el hombre de mi vida.

* * *

**TACHÁN! ¿Qué, os ha gustado? Por favor, decidme que sí y os regalaré una perla y azucarillos (chantajeeeee!)**

**En fin, quería daros las gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer este intento de historia (porque no puede recibir otro nombre). Si podéis, dejadme reviews, que no cuestan nada, diciéndome si os ha gustado o lo que queráis que cambie o mejore. Si no tenéis cuenta de fanfiction, podéis localizarme en twitter ( forever_prim).**

**Y si puedo, subiré el próximo capítulo mañana.**

**Un besito a todos,**

**_Ainhoa._**


	2. Reencuentro

******Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genialísima Suzanne Collins. El resto es producto de mi cabeza y de mi aburrimiento.**

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Me despierto cuando un sonido de trompetas me avisa de que he llegado a mi destino. Es la última vez que viajo con Ryanair, lo juro. Las trompetas que suenan al aterrizar me provocan dolor de cabeza, y me ponen de muy mal humor. Bajo del avión con calma, y camino por el aeropuerto hasta llegar al lugar donde llegarán las maletas. Mientras espero, cojo los papeles que Snow me dio el día anterior, y los miro con detenimiento para saber en que hotel me alojaré. El hotel se llama "La Veta", y no está muy lejos del aeropuerto. Cogeré un taxi.

Cojo mi iPhone para buscar fotos del hotel. Cuando las veo, abro los ojos como platos. _"¡Vaya!" _Pienso. El hotel es muy grande, y aunque por fuera parece el hotel más lujoso del mundo, por dentro es de lo más humilde. Está ambientado en las casas de los campesinos del siglo XIII. Los muebles son todos de madera tallada a mano, para nada lujosos. No hay lámparas, si no que hay que utilizar unos farolillos antiguos. Las camas constan de una base de madera y un colchón, que puede que sea lo único moderno del hotel, a parte de los baños, que tienen una bañera con hidromasaje.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Seguramente Snow piense que el hotel no me gustará, pero no sabe cuán equivocado está. Me encanta. Me recuerda a la pequeña cabaña en México a la que íbamos en verano mi familia y yo cuando era pequeña. Allí fue donde aprendí a hablar español. Pero dejamos de ir a veranear allí cuando la abuela Mags murió de un ataque al corazón. La abuela era mexicana, e íbamos a visitarla todos los veranos. Cuando murió, no pudimos soportarlo, y no volvimos a pisar ese país, porque nos recuerdos y la nostalgia nos atacaban sin piedad.

Aparto los pensamientos de mi cabeza y me seco las lágrimas que han empezado a formarse en mis ojos. Cojo la maleta de la cinta transportadora y me voy corriendo a la salida. En cuanto salgo, una corriente de aire frío me azota mis piernas y brazos. ¡Claro! Mira que soy tonta, olvidé que en Galicia hace frío incluso en el mes de junio. En fin, pues tendré que ir de compras, porque solo he traído ropa de verano...

Cuando consigo ver un taxi, hago una señal con la mano para que se acerque, y me meto dentro. Le doy la dirección del hotel, y recuesto mi cabeza en el asiento.

-¿No crees que vas un poco fresca?- me dice el taxista.

-Sí- contesto, con el mejor español que puedo pronunciar.- Pero olvidé que aquí hace frío. En Nueva York no puedes pisar la calle sin asarte.

-¿Eres neoyorquina?- yo asiento.- Wow, ¿y que te trae por aquí?

-Soy periodista. Mi jefe me envió a entrevistar a la actriz Annie Cresta.

-¿A-Annie C-Cresta?- dice, tartamudeando.

-Sí. ¿La conoces?

-Solo de vista. Ya sabes: revistas, películas... Pero nunca he hablado con ella. Por cierto, soy Finnick. Finnick Odair.

-Katniss Everdeen. Un placer.

-Lo mismo digo.

Seguimos hablando todo el trayecto de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegamos a mi hotel. Cuando me bajo del taxi, me da su número de teléfono, y yo le prometo que lo llamaré. Me cae bien este chico. Mañana por la mañana le pediré que me enseñe un poco la ciudad. Ahora necesito descansar por culpa del jet lag.

Entro en el hotel y me quedo asombrada. Es mucho más bonito que en las fotos. Voy a la recepción, donde una anciana me atiende con una sonrisa. Se llama Sae, y me dice que también es la cocinera del hotel. Me entrega la llave de mi habitación, la 236, y voy, dispuesta a echarme una siesta.

Al entrar en la habitación, dejo la maleta a un lado y me tumbo en la cama. No sé cuanto tiempo duermo, pero cuando me despierto ya es de noche. Me doy una ducha y me cambio. Bajo al restaurante a cenar, y allí me encuentro con una chica que debe de tener unos 18 años. No sé porque, pero me resulta muy familiar. Decido no darle más vueltas, hasta que descubro quién es.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!- grito, mientras echo a correr hacia ella.

Ella se gira asustada, pero cuando me ve, echa a correr hacia mí, y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo.

Prim es mi hermana pequeña. No la veía desde que huyó de casa con tan solo 15 años. Por aquel entonces, estaba saliendo con un chico, Cato, y todos pensamos que había sido él el causante de que mi hermanita se escapara. Dos semanas después, me llamó. Me dijo que estaba bien, pero que lo había dejado con Cato porque él la engañó con una tía. Cashmere, creo que se llamaba. Le rogué que volviera a casa, pero ella me dijo que no pensaba volver; que se había escapado porque no soportaba que papá y mamá la trataran como a una niña pequeña. Por más que supliqué, ella siguió diciendo que no, que ya había encontrado un hogar con Rue, la que había sido su mejor amiga desde siempre. El saber que estaba con Rue me tranquilizó, y acepté su decisión de que estuviera fuera de casa. Lo que nunca supe era donde se encontraba exactamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta, entre lágrimas.

-Trabajo. ¿Y tú? No sé nada de ti desde hace tres años.

-Vivo en este hotel. El propietario es el padre de Rue. Vivimos aquí su familia y yo. ¡Dios, Katniss! ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!

-¿En serio? No lo parecía. No te has dignado a llamarme si quiera...

-Lo siento muchísimo. ¿Qué tal están papá y mamá?

-Están bien. Bueno, papá no tanto. Tiene un problema en el pulmón; no puede respirar bien, pero está en lista de espera para la operación.

-¡Oh! Si lo hubiera sabido habría ido a verlo. Me siento tan mal...

-No pasa nada, Prim. Se pondrá bien, y entonces ya te echará la bronca por haberte ido de casa.

Ella sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla. ¡Dios! ¡Como la echaba de menos!

-Ven, te presentaré a los trabajadores del hotel.

Y así, Prim me va presentando a todos los que nos encontramos por el camino. Thresh, Seeder y Chaff, junto con Sae, son los cocineros y camareros. Enobaria trabaja en la pequeña tienda de recuerdos que hay junto a la recepción. Glimmer, Clove, Brutus y Gloss son parte del servicio de limpieza, y Wolf es el encargado de mantenimiento. Son todos muy amables conmigo; creo que me he ganado unos amigos solo por ser la hermana de Prim.

A eso de las 2 de la madrugada, después de contarle a Prim todo lo sucedido durante estos años (incluido lo de la ruptura con Gale) me voy a mi cuarto, me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos.

Mañana no debo olvidarme de llamar a Finnick para pedirle que me enseñe Santiago de Compostela.

* * *

**¡TACHÁN! ¡Han aparecido Finnick y Prim! ¡Y muchas personas más! ¿Qué os ha parecido el tartamudeo de Finnick cuando nombra a Annie? ¿No os parece adorable? ¡Es su amor platónico! Awww... que mono.**

**¡En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Peeta! (Pero no voy a revelar nada más por el momento... Soy mala muajajaja).**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de Prim? Me he basado en una amiga que también se escapó de casa hace relativamente poco, pero ella volvió.**

**Bueno, dejad reviews, que son gratis, o si no comentadme por twitter (forever_prim)**

**Un besito a todos,**

_**Ainhoa.**_


	3. El pintor de los ojos azules

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia son todos propiedad de la genialísima Suzanne Collins. El resto es producto de mi cabeza y de mi aburrimiento.**

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

_Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you._

La voz de Richard Marx procedente de mi teléfono me despierta a las seis de la mañana. Maldigo a quien ose tocar los cojones a estas horas, pero cuando veo que el que llama es Finnick, decido perdonarlo. Solo porque este taxista me cae demasiado bien.

-¿Sabes que a esta hora las personas suelen estar dormidas?- pregunto, con una voz tan ronca que no parece la mía.

-Buenos días a ti también, Kat.

-Perdona, ayer me quedé a dormir tarde y no he descansado mucho.

-Ah, entonces supongo que no te apetece visitar la ciudad con un servidor, ¿no?

Esta propuesta me despierta del todo.

-¿Bromeas? Iba a llamarte yo para pedírtelo, pero a una hora normal.

Oigo su risa al otro lado del teléfono, y yo también me río. Por esta vez lo perdono, pero como vuelva a llamarme a estas horas, no respondo ante el juez.

-Vale, pues paso por ti a las 8. ¡Ponte guapa!

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso me has visto fea alguna vez?- pregunto, bromeando.

-La única vez que te vi ibas de pantalón corto y camiseta sin mangas cuando estábamos a 10 grados.

-Ja, ja, ja. Que chispa tienes. Pues que sepas que tengo que ir de compras, porque solo he traído ropa de verano.

-Hoy no creo que te haga falta. Parece que va a hacer calor. En fin, te dejo. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós, Finn.

Y cuelgo.

Voy hacia la ventana y descorro las cortinas. Está amaneciendo, y los primeros rayos del sol del día bañan mi piel dejando un calor agradable. Voy al baño y me doy una ducha. No me doy prisa, porque hasta las 8 Finnick no llegará, así que me quedo dentro media hora. Cuando salgo, me pongo la ropa interior, y cojo de la maleta un vestido blanco con algo de vuelo. Me calzo unas sandalias negras y dejo el pelo suelto. Bajo a desayunar y me encuentro a mi hermana en una mesa tomando un café y un trozo de tarta.

-¡Buenos días, patito!- la saludo con el apodo que le puse con 5 años.

-Buenos días, Kat. Y, por favor, no me llames así, que ya no soy un bebé. Tengo 18 años.

-Lo sé, pero tu mentalidad es de 5.

Me echa la lengua y yo le sonrío. Voy hacia la barra y pido el mismo desayuno que mi hermana: un café con leche y un trozo de tarta de Santiago, que tiene muy buena pinta. Me siento con Prim y le cuento mis planes para el día de hoy.

-¿Finnick Odair?- me pregunta. Yo asiento.- El nombre es sexy. ¿Está bueno?

-¡Prim!- le grito, pero no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras le describo al taxista. Pelo castaño cobrizo, ojos verde mar y un cuerpo... ¿Por que no decirlo? Un cuerpo de escándalo.

Mientras reímos y hablamos de temas sin importancia, me doy cuenta de que ya son las ocho. Le doy un beso a Prim y me dice que "no haga cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir". En otras palabras, que no me líe con Finnick. Niego con la cabeza. Esta chica no tiene remedio. Me despido de Sae, que ya está en recepción, y salgo del hotel. Allí me encuentro a Finn apoyado en un mercedes rojo descapotable. Me acerco y le doy dos besos mientras observo el coche con admiración.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Sí, ¿te gusta?

-¿Cuánto cobráis los taxistas?

-Hey, no flipes. Esto no me lo he comprado con mi sueldo de taxista, si no con mi sueldo de abogado.

-¿Abogado?- lo miro levantando una ceja.

-Sí- me tiende una mano y dice- Finnick Odair, abogado y taxista los viernes por la mañana. Encantado.

Yo río y me meto en el coche. ¡Increíble! Este chico no dejará de sorprenderme. Hablamos de mi vida en Nueva York y de la suya en España, hasta que llegamos a un aparcamiento. Dejamos el coche y caminamos por la calle. Contemplo maravillada los edificios de piedra que se encuentran ante mí. Finnick me explica que estamos en la zona vieja de la ciudad, la zona más antigua. Vamos caminando mientras él me cuenta detalles de cada edificio, de cada plaza, de cada calle. Cuando llegamos a la plaza del Obradoiro, donde está la catedral, yo desvío mi mirada hacia un joven que sostiene una paleta de pinturas y tiene un caballete con un lienzo ante sí. Oigo la voz de mi amigo de fondo, pero yo sigo mirando (pasmada, porque no decirlo) a ese joven rubio. De pronto, su vista también se clava en mí, y me sonríe.

Tiene los ojos azules.

Y una sonrisa preciosa.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, completamente roja. Finnick se da cuenta de mi reacción (y de que no le estaba prestando atención), y mira en la dirección del joven. Sonríe y se acerca a él. ¿Pero qué hace?

-Hey, Finnick- saluda el pintor.

-Hola, Peeta.

¿Se conocen?

Yo me acerco tímidamente, y Finnick hace las presentaciones.

-Katniss, este apuesto joven al que hace unos segundos estabas mirando atontada- vale, quiero matarlo. AHORA.- es Peeta Mellark.

Yo sonrío, roja como un tomate. Finnick, te vas a acordar.

-Peeta, esta guapa jovencita a la que le acabas de sonreír con esa sonrisa por la que muchas pagarían, es Katniss Everdeen.

-Un placer, Katniss- susurra. Dios, su voz es perfecta.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Y, ¿sabéis qué es lo mejor de todo esto?- Miedo me das, Finnick. Miedo me das.- Katniss es la periodista que va a entrevistar a Annie, Peeta.

-¿En serio?

-Em... esto... si, la misma. ¿Conoces a Annie?

-¿Conocerla? Vivimos juntos.

Todas mis esperanzas de poder salir con Peeta se acaban de desvanecer. Espera, espera, espera. ¿Salir con Peeta? ¡Si lo acabo de conocer! Bueno, dicen que el amor a primera vista existe, ¿no?

-No sabía que tuviera novio- consigo decir.

Los dos chicos se miran entre ellos y rompen en carcajadas. Miro mi reloj con impaciencia cuando ya llevan dos minutos riéndose (a mi costa, claramente).

-Perdona, Kat, es solo que...- empieza Peeta, pero en seguida rompe a reír de nuevo.

-A ver, Katniss, deja que te lo explique yo, que si no no salimos de aquí- comienza Finnick.- Annie y Peeta no están saliendo. ¡Son hermanastros!

Instintivamente, golpeo mi frente con la palma de mi mano. ¡Seré imbécil! Y aun por encima, Peeta se sigue riendo, cosa que acabo por hacer yo también.

Cuando ya por fin nos calmamos (sobre todo él), vamos a una cafetería cercana donde venden yogures helados. Yo pido uno natural con fresas y nueces. Peeta, uno de nata con galletas oreo y cerezas. Y Finnick... Finnick pide uno extra grande de chocolate con sirope de chocolate y lacasitos. ¡Será gordo! Nos sentamos en una mesa al final del local y, mientras Peeta y yo hablamos y nos conocemos mejor, Finnick devora su yogur helado con tanta rapidez (y tan mala suerte) que se le cae en su camisa blanca. Sin poder evitarlo, los tres nos echamos a reír mientras el resto de la gente nos mira como si fuéramos lunáticos.

El resto del día promete.

* * *

**TACHÁN! ¿Os ha gustado? ¡POR FIN HA APARECIDO PEETA MELLARK! Amadme jejeje.**

**Bueeno, siento mucho no haber podido subir antes, pero es que estuve un poquito liada. De todas formas, aquí tenéis el capi, y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Quiero aclarar que todo lo que publique en esta historia en cuanto al lugar va a ser REAL. En este capítulo aparece una cafetería donde venden yogures helados. Esta cafetería existe (es el Smöoy). Quiero que todo sea real para que la historia sea más verídica, ¿vale?**

**Reviews, pleeeasee! (No es tanto pediir :P)**

**Podéis contactar conmigo vía twitter (Forever_Prim) o por ask ( /ainhoarb)**

**Un besito, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Ainhoa.**_


End file.
